DC Shots
by o-SilverLady-o
Summary: Título autoexplicativo y pendiente de cambio U.Más información y,por supuesto, el primer One-shot dentro. Read & Review, please!
1. Shot 1

El picaporte giró lentamente mientras una sombra, apenas tuvo espacio suficiente, pasó a la habitación, empujando ligeramente la puerta para impedir que cualquier sonido del exterior pudiera alterar la tranquilidad del cuarto, y al mismo tiempo sin arriesgarse a cerrar, por miedo a que el ruido la delatase.

Contempló embelesado a la joven que dormía profundamente. Aún era demasiado temprano para que estuviera despierta, y además Ran tenía el sueño pesado. Él no habría tomado tantas precauciones de no ser porque no quería estropearlo. _Debía_, de algún modo, _ser especial. _

Se sentó en una de las esquinas inferiores de la cama aprovechando que su poco peso le daba discreción. En un principio había decidido despertarla, pero, al ver aquel rostro dormido, prefirió esperar. No debía faltar mucho…

Y pensar que casi la pierde… sin embargo, habría estado dispuesto a morir con ella; sus destinos estaban unidos, unidos por un hilo rojo … Ella no había estado dispuesto a cortarlo, él tampoco lo habría estado.

Estaba completamente seguro: La quería, la quería muchísimo. Más que a nada en el mundo.

De pronto, ella abrió los ojos lentamente, despertándose. Se incorporó, bostezando ligeramente, y por fin reparó en él:

-¿Conan-kun…? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?- preguntó medio dormida todavía.

Él simplemente sonrió y, extendiendo la mano, le dio su regalo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ran-neechan.

* * *

_**Notas de Silver Lady**: Holitas!! Probablementehabrá personas se preguntarán porqué hago una serie de One-shots cuando podría hacer historias independientes. Respuestas: a)Tengo demasiadas ideas b)Poco tiempo c)Generalmente son escenas sueltas o fics con tan poco argumento que dan para poco más de media página d) Así tengo un lugar fijo donde ponerlos y no tengo que romperme la cabeza con el summary y/o el título xD_

_Lo cierto es que la idea me rondaba por la cabeza desde hace tiempo (me refiero a la la serie, no el fic en sí, aunque también es aplicable a éste en concreto), y creo que, mientras no tenga mucho que contar, los pondré aquí aunque ocupen varias páginas ¡Que tener tantos One-shots sueltos me da rabia, leñe!_

_Se aceptan sugerencias e incluso peticiones (que conste que no garantizo nada xD). Y lo siento si alguien estaba esperando la actualización de otro monstruo que tengo por ahí (indirecta especialmente dirigida a RanKudo :P)_

_Ya nos leeremos!!!--------- Silvy_


	2. Shot 2

_Hola de nuevo!! n-n Vuelvo con dos viñetitas para torturaros un poco xDDDD Muuuchas gracias por los dos reviews nn (alguien diría que son una miseria -ni que el número fuera importante-, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que escribí ...)_

_Tres cosas: _

_1ºLa primera viñeta está basada en la priera peli, por si alguien no se había dado cuenta (lo pondría ahí pero no quiero arriesgarme a cargarme la historia nnU) _

_2º La tercera (que publicaré ahora mismito) es la petición de Sr.Anónimo -para más detalles, pasen a la siguiente viñeta-_

_Y por último, esta historia fue publicada originalmente en El Foro de Shinichi's Memories, de la genial Cinturo-chan, quien tuvo la idea de postear finales estúpidos que daríamos a DC... y aquí está el mío, silverismo puro, sin conservantes ni colorantes :P Espero que os guste (a mí me da un poco de miedo pensar que eso lo escribí yo nnUUUUU... m'enfin...)_

* * *

_**Versión silverídica de lo que podría ser un final estúpido de DC**_

**Gin:** Prepárate para morir Kudo... ¿unas últimas palabras? (Shinichi murmura algo incomprensible) ¿Qué dices? No te oigo... no me digas que no se te ocurre nada para la posteridad... no importa... prepárate para tu último viaje

Gin está a punto de disparar cuando Ran llega de quién sabe dónde para que la bala le de a ella.

**Gin:** Niña, quítate que tengo trabajo...

**Ran:** ¡Ni hablar! ¡También tendrás que matarme a mí!

**Shinichi:** (incorporándose to' cabreao') ¿¡Pero en qué estás pensado!? ¡Que yo soy el que se tiene que morir, para algo soy el prota!

**Ran:** ¡Ya, pero yo soy la chica profundamente enamorada que no puede permitir que su amado muera y tiene que sacrificarse por él! ¿Entiences? ¡Te quiero!

**Shinichi:** ¿¡Y me lo dices ahora cuando estoy a punto de palmarla!?

**Ran:** ¡Pues claro, eso es lo que se hace!

**Heiji:** (que pasaba por ahí XD) Chicos, chicos, caaaalma, soy yo el que recibe el balazo y se acabó... total, para seguir siendo el secundón de la historia...

**Shinichi:** ¡Hattori, se supone que tienes que seguir mi misión de desmantelar la organización; no puedes morir ahora!

**Heiji:** Pero soy tu mejor amigo, y el mejor amigo siempre tiene que morir o quedarse sin alguna parte de su cuerpo como muestra de lealtad ¿no has visto Star Wars? ¿Qué te crees que pinta Han Solo si no?

**Gin:** No es por nada, pero yo tengo trabajo a media jornada y voy a llegar tarde...

**Ran:** (con impaciencia) Sí, ahora vamos (a Heiji) Es mucho más significativo si se muere la chica del héroe.

**Kazuha:** Pero es muy típico, Ran, y es mucho más dramático si se muere Kudo (a Shin) No es nada personal, ¿eh? (a Heiji) ¡Y a ti ni se te ocurra morirte!

**Heiji:** ¿Qué pasa, te vas a sacrificar tú?

**Kazuha:** Pues mira, lo prefiero a que tú mueras

**Heiji;** OO Esto... ¿se supone que eso es una confesión?

**Ai:** Dejaos de chorradas, yo tengo que morir antes que vosotros porque yo pertenecía a la organización y tengo que demostrar de alguna forma que me arrepiento de todo lo que he hecho.

**Jodie:** No, como agente del FBI no puedo permitirlo, así que seré yo la que muera

**Shuichi:** Jodie, tú te tienes que vengar de Vermouth ( a Gin) ¿Me disparas a mí, de acuerdo? nn

**Todos:** Oo

**Shinichi:** (sintiéndose terriblemente ignorado) eoooooooo, estoy aquíiiiii es a mí a quien tienen que mataaaaaar...

**Megure:** (en tono solemne) No permitiré que la policía japonesa quede mal. Me sacrificaré

**Sato:** ¡No inspector, no puede hacerlo! ¡Seré yo!

**Takaji:** ¿Pero qué dices? oOU

**Shiratori:** ( a Miwako) Yo morié por tí, no como uno que yo me sé...

**Takaji:** (frunciendo muuucho el cejo) ¿me estás llamando cobarde?

**Shiratori:** (desafiante) Exacto

Poco a poco se van apuntado al suicidio más personajes: Yukiko, Yusaku, Sonoko, Kogoro, Eri, Makoto, el resto del cuerpo policial, Agasa, los Detective Boys y un laaaaaargo ect de personajes secundarios que han pasado por DC...

**Aoyama:** ¡¡¡Basta!!! ¡¡¡Seré yo el que muera por todos los personajes, como buen mangaka que soy!!!

**Todos:** ¡¡¡Noooo!!! ¡¡Tú tienes que seguir dibujando!!!

Llega Vodka por detrás y le dice a Gin:

- Oye, tío, que llevas media hora, a ver si te cargas a alguien...

**Gin:** (con furia contenida y un montón de venitas por el cuerpo) Trae... la XP-8600...

Vodka saca de una maleta una metralleta y se la da a Gin, que empieza a disparar como un loco (no me extraña) matando a todos los que estaban discutiendo.

**Vodka:** (sorprendido) Qué bueno es el último modelo... ¿vamos a tomar unas copas para celebrarlo? Gin saca una pistola de sus chaqueta y le pega un tiro a su compañero:

-¡Ay, qué gusto , qué silencio, qué paz!

**Vermouth:** Giiiiiin, cariñoooooo... (después de pisar a un cadáver, que emite un gemido lastimero) Uy, lo siento... Gin ¿y esta gente?

**Gin:** Naaaaaa, que hemos tenido unas palabritas... Chris, por fin he cumplido nuestro sueño ¡Podremos tener una serie sólo para nosotros dos!

**Vermouth:** ¡Ay, qué bien! Toma, te he traído un poco de Ginebra, de la marca que a tí te gusta...

**Gin:** Jaja, eres un sol _(la autora se permite un momento para ir al baño a vomitar --U)_ A tu salud. (toma un trago de la botella, pero, de pronto, empieza a ahogarse y muere)

Vermouth sonríe ¡Lo ha conseguido! ¡Tendrá una serie para ella sola! Será el único personaje y no tendrá competencia... lo siente por Gin, porque pasaron buenos momentos, pero empezaba a cansarse de él y encima era un impedimento para cumplir su sueño. Sin embargo, nada importa ya. Ha ganado.

**Vermouth;** ¡OH, hohohohohoho-----!!! (de pronto, tiene un acceso de tos)

_---- Fuera de escena----_

**Silvy:** ¡¡¡¡Corten!!! ¡¡¡Sharon: te dije que no volvieras hasta que se te pasara la gripe del todo!!!! ¡¡Ahora tendremos que repetir toda la escena!! (a unos encargados) ¡Tú, limpia la sangre; y tú tira los cadáveres al foso! Anda que...

**Aoyama:** (moribundo) eh, que yo no estoy muerto...

Silvy le da una patada para que se calle y coge el móvil:

**Silvy:** Hola, quería saber si podía contratar a otros dos millones de suicidas... sí, es que algo ha fallado y tenemos que repetir.... ¿qué sólo tienen medio millón? Bueno, pues medio millón, ya me las arreglaré... gracias...


	3. Shot 3

_**Petición de:** Sr. Anónimo_

_**Condiciones:** Heikazu, nada más nn_

_**Comentarios**: En realidad ya tenía uno escrito por ahí, pero ya que me lo habían pedido, lo escribí. Es el más largoque he hecho hasta ahora (tanto en ocupar páginas como en número de palabras) y, en fin, lo típico: espero que guste._

_**Sobre la historia:** Basada en el comienzo del caso de la Maldición de la Araña (no sé si ése es el nombre, pero está en los tomos 23-24 de la edición española, y si mis cálculos no van mal, el tomo 25 de la japonesa). Digamos que es un "What if...?" ("¿Qué pasaría si...?") y... lo siento, es apta para todos los públicos xD (muajajajaja!!! pero qué cruel y malvada que soy!!! xDDD)_

* * *

-¿Aquí? 

-Aquí.

-Muy bien. Será mejor que nos pongamos ya a dormir…

-Tampoco es que podamos hacer mucho más…

Pusieron las mochilas sobre el suelo, a modo de almohada, cerca de la motocicleta de Heiji. Después se quedaron de pie un momento, en silencio.

-Esperemos que no llueva…- murmuró distraídamente Hattori.

-¡No lo digas ni en broma!- dijo Kazuha enfadada. No le hacía ninguna gracia dormir en medio del bosque, al raso. Ninguna.

En cambio, Heiji no parecía molesto. No que estuviera contento con la situación, simplemente resignado a ésta y dispuesto a llevarla con el mejor humor posible. Él era así.

-Bueno, ¿vas a estar así mucho rato o vienes?

-¿Cómo que "vienes"?

-Pues eso: que si te vas a quedar de pie toda la noche o vas a venir a dormir conmigo.- Ante el silencio de su amiga, añadió.- Ofrezco mi calor corporal desinteresadamente para que Kazuha-san no coja una pulmonía, ya que a la susodicha le preocupa tanto el tema.

Ella le miró inquisitivamente. No podía creer que Heiji estuviera diciendo aquello tan tranquilo, como si el dormir pegados fuera algo tan natural. Así que una de dos: o disimulaba muy bien (con lo oscuro que estaba a esas horas no podía ver bien su cara) o era un pervertido. Prefirió pensar en la primera.

Resignada, se tumbó a su lado.

Estaban a casi un metro de distancia.

Tiempo después (no sabría decir cuánto), Heiji ya tenía los ojos completamente cerrados. Pero Kazuha estaba despierta, muy despierta, como nunca lo había estado en su vida. Quizá era porque el lugar no era precisamente cómodo o por los ruidos no muy familiares del bosque, pero estaba muy agitada y no podía conciliar el sueño. Así que, desesperada y con la esperanza de que al final el cansancio venciera a su extraño insomnio, empezó a pensar rabiosamente en cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera nada que ver con dormir. Como, por ejemplo, que qué extraño era que Heiji ya no roncase y que qué pena que la noche estuviera tan oscura, ya que le habría gustado verle la cara. Se le hacía extraño pensar en un Heiji tranquilo como el de ahora.

-¿Quieres dejar de moverte? Me estás poniendo nervioso.- susurró el chico de pronto, rompiendo la quietud del bosque.

-Lo siento, no quería despertarte…

-No estaba durmiendo

-¿Ah, no?- preguntó ella, pensando en la lógica explicación a la ausencia de ronquidos.

Incluso en plena oscuridad le pareció percibir que los ojos de Heiji la miraban fijamente:

-Ni loco – afirmó el detective con rotundidad.- dormiría tranquilo en un bosque.

Kazuha soltó una risita nerviosa: ella había estado pensando en lo mismo todo ese tiempo, aunque no lo admitiera. Menos mal que Heiji estaba ahí: su presencia le resultaba tranquilizadora… y perturbadora a la misma vez por un motivo común. Incongruencias del amor.

Su cuerpo tembló por el frío viento que se había levantado unos segundos, y Hattori lo percibió enseguida:

-Anda, no seas cría y ven aquí si tienes frío.- Kazuha sólo se acercó un poco, muerta de vergüenza. Heiji comenzó a impacientarse de nuevo: era una cabezota.- No te voy a hacer nada, idiota. Además, yo también me estoy helando…

"_En fin"_, pensó la chica. En el fondo se moría de ganas de dormir al lado de Heiji, y si él no parecía tener ningún problema… pero lo mejor era quitarse esas tonterías de la cabeza: dormiría a su lado y punto, _y nada más._

(Si él no quería, claro. No iba a ser ella quien diera el primer paso…)

Así que así acabaron, tumbados de lado, uno junto al otro, casi pegados, casi frente a frente. Ahora sí que Kazuha no podría dormir en toda la noche.

Pero la agradable sensación de tener a Heiji a su lado, sintiendo su calor y su suave aliento junto a ella, lo pagaba todo, _definitivamente_.

-¿No te sueltas el pelo?

_¿Por qué siempre tenía que interrumpir sus pensamientos con preguntas tontas?_

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Creía que siempre te quitabas la cinta antes de dormir. Al menos eso era lo que hacías cuando éramos pequeños.- explicó el moreno con un tono de melacolía en su voz.

Kazuha rememoró un pasado que parecía muy lejano, cuando muchas veces se quedaban a dormir uno en casa del otro, en el mismo futón o, cuando crecieron un poco más, exactamente igual que ahora: muy juntos. Cuando no tenía esa estúpida vergüenza tan propia de la adolescencia. Cuando aún no estaba enamorada de Hattori Heiji (al menos no tanto como ahora)

Casi en un gesto automático, estiró uno de los extremos de la cinta, deshaciendo el lazo y soltándose el pelo sin saber muy bien porqué (léase "sabiendo muy bien porqué". La vergüenza tiene la culpa de ese oportuno – y afortunado para Kazuha- error de escritura.) Sonrió y preguntó suavemente:

-¿Así mejor?

-Mejor. Pero mañana no te quejes si tienes el pelo lleno de cualquier cosa.

_Siempre estropeándolo todo._

-… dejártelo así más a menudo, te queda muy bien…

Menos mal, por fin se estaba durmiendo. Ya empezaba a soñar con tonterías.

-… como el lazo ese… lo llevas desde que tienes seis años, ¿no crees que es un poco infantil llevarlo todavía?

Ah, pues no, no estaba soñando. Le había dicho que el pelo suelto le quedaba _muy bien_…

…

Maldito Hattori, ¡qué manía de meterse con ella! 

-¡¡Heiji…!!

-¡¡¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, tonta!!!- le chistó enseguida él, poniendo uno de sus dedos entre los dos.- Que estemos en un bosque no significa que puedas ponerte a gritar a media noche…

-¡¡Pues deja de meterte con mi lazo!!- le reprendió ella por lo bajo.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, como si buscaran algo que decir. En realidad cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Lo que habría dado Kazuha por saber los de Hattori…

-Se ven muchas estrellas esta noche….- murmuró éste distraída. Sintiéndose ridícula intentó justificarse.- Es que en Tokio no se suelen ver…

-Eso es por la contaminación lumínica.

-¿La qué?

-La contaminación lumínica. Existe en todas las grandes ciudades, y de hecho afecta a casi todos los países desarrollados. Las farolas, los carteles de neón… todas esas luces son tan intensas que impiden ver otras más lejanas como las de las estrellas.

-Ah, sí, ya había oído hablar de eso…- suspiró Kazuha.- Es una pena, ¿sabes? Que la gente tenga que irse al campo para ver las estrellas…

-Bueno, la felicidad se puede encontrar en otras cosas…- dijo él restándole importancia. Kazuha dio un fuerte respingo.

-¡No te estoy hablando de felicidad! Es… es… simplemente vale la pena verlo, ¿entiendes?

Él asintió silenciosamente.

-Oye, ¿dónde está la estrella polar? Nunca la he visto…- preguntó Kazuha curiosa.

-Pues… espera…- él fijó la vista en el cielo durante un momento.- Ahí

-¿Ahí, dónde?

-A la derecha de ese árbol de abajo. Levántete porque casi no se ve…

-¿Dónde?

-Kazuha, por Dios… no me digas que no la ves

-¡No! ¡Hay como cinco estrellas a la derecha del árbol ese!

-La que más brilla.

-Para mí que todas son iguales. Además, ¿eso no es el este? ¿La estrella Polar no está al norte?

-… mejor vamos a dormir…

* * *

-Heiji… 

-¿Mmmmm?

-¿Sigues teniendo frío?

-No

-…ah.

-¿Tú?

-Yo… un poco…

-Está bien…

-… gracias.

-No hay de qué ¿Algo más?

-Nada… buenas noches…

-Buenas noches…

Y así, al final, los dos acabaron prácticamente abrazados… ya se sabe, por frío…

Si uno de ellos aprovechó la situación, nadie lo sabe a ciencia cierta…

Después de todo también guardaban secretos cuando eran pequeños.

* * *

_NdA: ¿Corta? ¿Larga? ¿Buena? ¿Mala? ¿Poco romántica? ¿Empalagosa? ¿Los personajes están OOC? En serio, me gustaría que me lo dijerais en vuestro review, son útiles y no sólo para dar ánimos, sino para mejorar. Y si teneis alguna petición (no confieis en mí, soy muy mala para los drabbles nnUU) pues también me lo poneis._

_Chaooooo!!!---------- Silver Lady_

_PD: ¡¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!!_


	4. Shot 4

_Nota de Autora: Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar otra viñeta-si es que alguien la esperaba realmente xD-. En principio pretendía centrarme en "The End", pero la combinación de exámenes con la falta de inspiración me ha jugado una mala pasada. Lo siento de veras. Espero que las vacaciones me sirvan para recuperar el ritmo, aunque no garantizo nada._

_ Dicho esto, os regalo dos shot de consolación _**_ejem_**_ que tengo desde hace siglos_

_Nota post-intento de edición: los guiones serán sustituídos por las comillas inglesas. Cada vez esto está peor... _

* * *

Aoko suspiró pesadamente. Era un alivio estar en ya en su casa, después de un duro día plagado de exámenes finales; algo que a Kaito, por otra parte, parecía no afectarle demasiado. Quizá tuviera más confianza en sí mismo o simplemente se tomara menos en serio los controles. 

'Menos mal que pronto nos darán vacaciones.'- comentó mientras servía la comida. Estaba orgullosa de haber aprendido a cocinar y el haber invitado a su amigo era una oportunidad para demostrar sus habilidades.

'Sí, aunque es una pena… echaré de menos las clases de matemáticas…'

'Pero si lo único que hacías era leer el periódico...'- replicó Aoko. La verdad es que nunca había entendido muy bien esa manía, pero le ponía de los nervios, especialmente porque la gran mayoría de las veces (por no decir todas), leía algún artículo sobre Kaitô Kid.

'Bueno, hay que estar informado de lo que pasa en el mundo¿no? Por cierto…'- añadió, mirando con desconfianza la comida.- '¿no estará nada envenenado, verdad?'

Aoko, sabiendo que el chico iba a hacer un comentario por estilo, contraatacó:

'Tú prueba, tú prueba… sino te gusta te puedo hacer algo de pescado…'- Kaito la miró molesto: eso había sido un golpe bajo

'Muy graciosa.'

Un momento después, mientras comían y comentaban sobre cualquier nimiedad, las noticias comenzaron con la nueva del momento:

"Después de varias semanas sin tener prácticamente noticias de él, Kaitô Kid volverá a aparecer por fin en público. Les recordamos que hace unos días mandó, como siempre, un aviso a la polícia en el que anunciaba que robaría L'ètoile du Dieu –dijo la periodista pronunciando no sin dificultad el nombre francés de la joya-, el colgante más caro del mundo con el legendario diamante del mismo nombre. Les recordamos que Kaitô Kid ha realizado todos sus robos con éxito a pesar de los esfuerzos policiales. Esta vez el Inspector Nakamori ha conseguido unos 30000 efectivos para…"

Kaito sonrió satisfecho. Las imágenes mostraban a sus miles de fans, que tanto le habían echado de menos durante esas dos semanas. Y no pensaba defraudarlas¡no señor! Había preparado tal espectáculo que estaba seguro de que ni el padre de su amiga, que tan bien le conocía, pudiera creer lo que estaba viendo. Iba a ser una entrada espectacular…

'¡MUAJAJAJA...!'

'¡No te rías, sabes perfectamente que me lo tomo muy en serio!'- gritó Aoko muy enfadada. Cogió el mando y cambió de canal.- 'Maldito Kid… '- refunfuñó al ver que ponían la misma noticia.- 'Es igual, no quiero discutir…'

El joven miró la hora. No faltaba mucho para que llegase el momento en el que se reuniría con Jinn y prepararían todo. Les iba a llevar toda la tarde, y no tendrían tiempo para descansar ¡pero valdría la pena!

'… además, casi prefiero que mi padre hoy esté fuera, así podré repasar para el examen de química de mañana…'

Kaito se planteó seriamente mandarle una segunda nota al Inspector Nakamori.


	5. Shot 5

_Segunda viñeta, muy cortita, presuntamente inspirada en "Lost in Translation" -la escribí justo después de verla- En realidad, no tiene nada que ver. Lo cual es una verdadera pena._

* * *

Despertó. Estaba sola, como siempre.

El sol apenas brillaba en el horizonte, pero ya no tenía sueño.

Cogió el teléfono, dispuesta a marcar su número. ¿El número de quién?

¿De Kudo o Hakuba?

Cerró los ojos, dejando la mente en blanco durante un instante para luego centrarse en la pregunta.

"Kudo", decidió finalmente.

Al final marcó el teléfono de Hakuba.


	6. Shot 6

No fue consciente durante cuánto tiempo estuvo así, mirándolos con la mente totalmente bloqueada. Le costaba un esfuerzo tremendo respirar. 

Estaba lloviendo.

Sobre ellos caían las gotas, humedeciendo sus ropas… y sus rostros amoratados… y su pelo… y enfriando su mirada perdida en un infinito que no deberían conocer…

Llovía.

La garganta le ardía y dolía como si se hubiera atragantado con algo. Su visión se nublaba por las lágrimas que inundaban sus ojos, pugnando por salir. Apenas pudo contener el sollozo. A su lado, ella temblaba de frío… no el frío de una tarde de tormenta en pleno invierno, sino el frío que se nos clava en medio de la soledad, la desolación, la desesperación y todos esos sentimientos que nos sumen en lo más profundo del abismo, y que te acecha como una sombra, esperando la ocasión para demostrarte que sigue ahí, y que seguirá torturándote hasta el fin…

Ese hombre lo había hecho por él… la culpa era suya… era como en esa historia de la Biblia, esa en la que un loco decide matar a todos los bebés para impedir que el recién nacido hijo de Dios siga viviendo… los inocentes que pagan por una sola persona… ellos, los más inocentes, los que nunca deberían haber sufrido daño… simplemente porque les habían conocido después de su transformación… sólo por ser ellos…

Seguía lloviendo.

Y mientras todavía contemplaban la mirada ausente de Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko, y sus rostros amoratados y mojados, con el terror en ellos, el miedo a lo desconocido, y las lágrimas del desconsuelo ante la verdad más insufrible, la única que el ser humano hubiera preferido no saber nunca, Conan y Ai fueron incapaces de oír siquiera los truenos y las sirenas de policía, en un Tokio de luces sombrías y olor a flores marchitas simulando el hedor de la muerte

* * *

_Rescato este multi-drabble para poner algunas de las viñetas que no publiqué en su momento, dado que ya no escribo para este fandom (debo reconocer que he perdido cierto interés en él y ha sido sustituido por otros durante este tiempo). Sobre la viñeta¿qué decir? Por muy macabra que sea, creo que una de mis preferidas de esta serie de shots, y me extraña que no la posteara antes..._

_ Bueno, me voy a ir de vacaciones dentro de unos días, y puede que ya no esté tan enganchada como antes, pero si alguien tiene una petición o quiere proponerme un reto o algo así, estoy dispuesta a intentarlo :)_

_ XXX_

_ Silvy_


End file.
